Lola pegs Jackson
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: At long last Lola agreed to be Jackson's girlfriend, better yet she wants to be sexually active! But the thing is she wants to be on top. Mean while Popko has a epiphany about his sexuality.
1. Jackson gets his foot in the door

Disclaimer

I do not own Fuller House in any way, shape or form. I do not know the sexuality of the actors and actresses in the show. Everything you read here is purely fiction and no money is being made.

Please note that I do not believe believe that guys that allow their wives or girlfriend to peg them are secretly bi or gay, nor lesbians to be straight or bi.

Chapter 1 - Jackson gets his foot in the door

Lola had me pinned to the wall, her mouth at my throat sucking and scraping her teeth against my flesh I could feel her tongue also and knew I was going to have a massive hickey to show off. I couldn't be happier.

Her horny hands burrowed under my shirt and made their way up my chest. My own hands grabbed her waist, I was in desperate need for the extra support as the wall itself was not enough to keep me standing. Her hands found my erect nipples and she was squeezing and twisting them, it hurt like hell but in a good way.

It was hard not to make any noise, which was important with a little brother, an annoying girl which happens to be the best friend to the one making out with me, a aunt, mum and her best friend all living under the same house.

As if sensing my fear, she back off and we stared at each other stupidly with idiotic grins on our faces, her hands lazily caress my chest as it travelled down to stop at my jeans. Leaning forward my lips touched hers and my tongue explored new territory as it explored inside her mouth.

Than Max's alarm went off ending the awesome dream.

Sharing a room with a younger brother stinks. I couldn't even beat off to release the tension in my pants. The dream will give me the incentive to ask her out again, even though I knew my heart will be smashed once more.

My best friend happens to be Bobby Popko unlike me he hasn't found one girl that his head over heels for, I envy and hate him at the same time, surely my love life will be so more... fulfilling if any girl does it for me. Tuning Popko out I rehearse once more what I planned to say to Lola when I spot her leaving her locker.

'Steady on Jackson, you been in this situation before.' Excusing myself to Popko for the abrupt dismissal of yours truly I walked over and asked if I could have a private word. Both Ramona and Popko knew why, heck truth be told everyone probably knew but there is so much public humiliation a guy can take!

After closing the door I went to speak but before I could Lola had her finger against my lips, once I got over the shock I wanted to put that finger in my mouth and suck on it.

"Why do you do this? Surely you can find someone else to crush on."

"Your beautiful and smart, look how you get your mum to do your class assignments. Max and I have no chance in tricking our mum to do ours." I answered as passionately as possible.

"I really wouldn't call myself smart because of that!" Lola protested.

"You're a great girl and I bet you will make a great girlfriend." That remark earned me a blush and she acted all bashful, 'great today my dreams just might come true.'

"Please say yes."

"I can't"

I wanted to scream and rant, but that wasn't the way to go, I might not know much but that I at least knew that much.

"Why not?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"I want to be sexually active with my boyfriend, but I fear most guys won't be into what I want to do."

'Fuck' I thought, with my mum's upbringing I fear even swearing in my thoughts but my mind was totally blown. 'This was so fucking awesome!'

"You want to be sexually active?" I cringed when I heard my voice wobble.

Lola couldn't even look at me let alone answer verbally so she nodded her head yes.

"You can be active with me" 'As if I will ever turn her away'

"You… You can't say that till you know what I want to do to you."

"So, you thought of doing nasty dirty sexy things to me, heh?" I never thought today would turn out so great. Ordinarily I wouldn't say such things to her.

She turned her head aside and stared at the ground. A shit eating grin was on my face. Taking the initiative, I position myself behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I will happily tell you my dreams and fantasies if you tell me yours, I will even tell you about the dream I had just this morning. I want to be your boyfriend Lola, just what is it that you think I will turn down?"

"I want to peg my boyfriend."

"You want to use pegs on my nipples and balls?" I asked confused not understanding the term, surely, she didn't expect all guys to outright reject that!

"No, I want to top you in the bedroom, it doesn't have to be all the time, but if we are still together and ready for kids I mostly be the one fucking with a vibrator or a dildo due to the fact you can't get pregnant while I can."

Who had thought a guy can get his mind blown twice in under 15 minutes.

"I should have known. Not even you will be willing but please," she turned around and we were facing each other. "don't tell anyone, one day I will find a guy willing enough and I won't want him ridicule since you blab."

"Your wrong and right, I wouldn't want the whole school to know."

I leaned forward and kiss my girlfriend for the first time.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Most intense masturbation yet

Chapter 2 – Most intense masturbation yet

Three things ran through my mind after our little snogged fest. 1 – I can't wait to tell Popko, 2 – Lola will be topping me more often than I her and 3 – How will it feel to have anything put up there.

Popko was naturally surprised but happy for me, I'm guessing that when Ramona gets told she react in the same manner, curiosity had me wondering how Lola fended of Ramona inquiry as to why she yes. At least with Popko I could just say "I don't know, perhaps I just worn her down,"

The phone was in my hands most of the day. Lovely sappy text messages being typed up for my girl most was deleted some was sent. When time permit and I wasn't texting Lola I found myself beginning to look up pegging on the web but stopped fearful for what I will find and in case some student will snatch my phone and look to see what was on the screen. With the little Lola told me it be a case almost as worse as death.

# # # #

School was finally over, Max was walking Cosmo, household informed I was studying which is true but for what I was studying was not, the door was locked as I was naked.

As I sat in front of the laptop I looked up pegging. Most of the hits was useless but a few were what I was after. I was surprised that the practice wasn't all that uncommon it is slowly becoming popular. The BUSTLE articles had several illuminating articles. As I read their articles and moved onto other sites my hand was lazily playing with my wood.

Reassured and needing to finished up as I was testing fate with every minute, I wiped the browser history and got onto my bed. It was time I decided to have myself a little ass play.

Ensuring my nails are trimmed and smooth I Grabbed my tube of watered down Aloe gel, I smear some on my hand and made sure it covered my index finger before attempting to get it in. Naturally I was met with resistance it was only when I tune into my breathing and pushed out that I got my nail width in, stopping for a moment to get used to it I slowly descended before the whole finger got in.

About two inches in and towards my navel I found what must be my prostate. It is a walnut shaped bump and massaging it with my finger made me see stars and resulted with me moaning and sighing like cheap whore I'm afraid to admit.

I found myself pleasantly surprised and withdraw my finger to apply some more lube to get two fingers inside me and smear some on my cock. While I slowly inserted two fingers in my other hand was stroking my hard on. The breathing technique worked again and I slowly pushed out with my exhales and got both fingers in.

It was discomforting having two fingers in and the only excitement from the ordeal was when I stimulated my prostate with the brushing as my finger went in and out. Trying the scissoring was a bit too painful so I quickly gave up on that.

My cock never felt so hard before, all to soon I was breathing in excessively and it took everything I have to be quite so the family couldn't hear what I was doing. Arching my body in the air as my orgasm hit my shots went all over with a quantity unrivalled.

Cum hit my hair, face and body without a shred of doubt. A great deal also landed on my bed spread and floor. Shiver with sensation overload I tried to get my breathing under control from the most intense masturbation yet.

Just what will I be in for with three fingers let alone a dildo?

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	3. Voyeurism in the Woods

Chapter 3 – voyeurism in the woods

Four individuals had a life changing moment in the skate park. One was a young boy who was walking his dog, the other was an older boy whose curiosity got the best of him and the last two were brothers and out of the four the latter two had their lives changed the least.

The event played out seemingly innocent at first as those at the park ride their scooters, skateboards, bikes and roller skates on the varies ramps, slopes and bars that the park have to offer. A touch and a quick kiss between two brothers witness by a third who was not sure what he saw set the wheels in motion.

The two who might have snuck a kiss was sean and troy twin brothers and new in town, they would be starting school the next day and decided to enjoy their last day of freedom in several different ways.

The third boy was bobby popko (just call me popko) the one who wasn't sure what he saw, but was determined to find out. As the two brothers made their departure he followed them determine to find out if he saw what he thought he saw.

So, the two boys sean and troy left the skate park to go to nearby bushland unaware they were being followed. Popko's odd behaviour grab the attention of his younger friend max fuller who by chance decided to walk his dog cosmo to the skate park, so max and cosmo shadowed the shadow.

While the woods weren't deep the trees provided adequate cover to block the views of those nearby, troy and sean hands quickly barrow underneath their respective brothers' shirt (though the two always borrow the other clothes so who really knows who the real owner of said clothing was) their crotches grinding against each other as their mouths devour each other.

Troy's hands moved off sean's chest and made its journey to his back, their he can feel the scratches he and their father left behind. Sean pushed troy's back so he was against a tree, his invading tongue left the premises of his mouth and assaulted his neck.

A short distance away was a confused 11-year-old max who can see popko's hand down his trousers making jerking motions as if his hand was stuck down there and he couldn't free it. Thinking that popko's underpants was bunched up as it does on occasion on him for him he gave his friend privacy by turning his attention to the two strangers.

The sight he saw baffled the young youth as it was like no fight he participated in or laid eyes on before. One brother as they were clearly brothers being identical in appearance, was pinning the other against the tree and was biting his neck! At least that was how it looked to max. The one being bitten seemed to be trying to escape by climbing on top of the other by wrapping his legs around the waist of the other and his arms around the neck, but he wasn't pushing his brother away but seemed to be pulling himself towards his brother.

He was moaning for more, crying out to god and using words that would have his mother heading towards the nearest bar of soap. The whole scene in front of him was confusing and his penis started to harden. It was not the first time it happened and he doubt it be the last but the timing of it happening now and popko's current situation he couldn't help but wonder if popko's predicament and his were the same.

Unaware of being spied upon by his younger fuller friend or that the friend's thoughts were on him. Bobby popko attention was firmly fixated on the incest before his eyes. All the porn videos he watched by himself or with his brothers never have gotten him this horny or turned on as the brothers fulfilled their carnal need.

Popko always considered himself straight in fact he still does, but he wanted to join the two, touch them kiss them, suck them and fuck at least one of them but dare he...

Just as he summoned up his nerves to approach the two he heard the crunching of leaves and twigs behind him and spinning around in fright he saw max and cosmo fuller approaching him, making the universal shushing sign popko felt strangely enough disappointed and not relieved from his temporary state of insanity that gripped him earlier.

Taking note that popko wanted him to be quiet max took more care than he did earlier and encouraged cosmo to do the same. Soon max and cosmo was beside popko and max saw that his jeans and fly were still down from earlier when he was smoothing out his bunched-up underwear. He saw that he was right from earlier as he can see the outline of his older friend penis hard like his own. The tip of the penis had a wet patch from the precum that leaked out.

Max unconsciously licked his lips which popko saw. Popko was in a state of confusion from wanted to join the twins earlier and now wanting to push max on the ground and take advantage of him.

Max couldn't tear his gaze from the view that the open fly presented him with. Both popko and max temporary forgot about the twin boys and cosmo. If they were still watching the twins they would have seen troy on his knees sucking on sean's cock and balls now.

After a few attempts when max tried to speak he finally got to ask why both their penises were hard.

Shaking off the image of him kissing his way down a bare-chested max, he explained that this happens to boys when they are sexually excited. The 11 year was naturally confused as he did not know much about the foreign word.

"Instead of trying to explain it how about i show you?" popko asked, after learning max confusion.

Offers coming from popko should be carefully considered as he could be setting you up for humiliation, but neither max nor popko could think straight. Nodding his head to give consent popko asked in a hoarse voice to take off his shirt. The shirt was spread out as much as it could on the ground and max back laid on top of it.

Popko felt max up through his pants, the 11-year-old thrusting up trying to grind his hardness against the older teen. "see you are sexually excited and your cock which is another name for your penis gets hard so you know it wants to be played with." popko undoes max button and fly and instructs max to rise his butt a little. After doing so he tugs the pants adown a tad so his underwear can be seen.

Simultaneously he slid his hands beneath the underwear and cup max's hardon and kiss the younger boy the grasp of surprised by max allowed popko to get his tongue inside the youngers mouth.

Bored with being ignored cosmo wandered over to the twins. Spotting the dog sean withdrew his dick from his brother's mouth, together troy and sean witness popko kissing max and then like them before moving down to his neck. Sean and troy hoped that popko was being careful in ensuring he doesn't leave a hickey behind.

The boy with the long hair and fascination with hats moved down to the armpit and the younger youth was giggling and pushing at his partner the twins learnt the older boys name was popko from the other protesting his current actions.

Popko moved away from the armpit to max's erect nipple and teased that, gently biting, tugging and sucking on it till he moved on to the next and gave it the same treatment.

Sean went to join them but was promptly stopped by troy, together sean and troy stroked the other boy's cock while sean kept a lead on cosmo.

Popko reached max's navel and paid it as much attention as he did every other part of max's body. Max wasn't sure why but he craved for popko to get to his cock, if that what the other older boys called it than that is what he will call it for now on, his cock was aching for popko's mouth!

What felt like an eternity he started moving down but instead of lowering his underwear and freeing his cock he sucked and licked his cock through the underwear he had on. The twins chuckled at the teasing popko was doing to the poor boy.

Max's hands removed the hat popko had on and pushed down on popko's head so his mouth can engulf as much of his cock that it can through the material. Unknown by max popko's hands was slowly removing the offensive material and eventually his cock was free and pointing straight up.

Being only 11 the 13-year-old had no difficulties into taking his entire length into his mouth. Also, the fact that its the first time for both boys neither really had anything to compare it too. Max couldn't complain about the lack of skill and finesse that popko gave while sucking him, and popko couldn't choke himself or think about what he likes while being blown as he never had his dick sucked or recall what he would like to do or try in such a scenario as he never imagined himself in a situation as the one he found himself in.

Max knew he liked this and couldn't wait to tell and show his friend taylor but all to suddenly he felt he needed to pee and pushed popko off him. The twins seeing this decided to leave as the boy was clearly reaching his climax, they tied cosmo to a nearby tree and left. Planning to finish in the privacy of home.

After continuous reassurance popko got max to lie back on his shirt again and continued where he left off. The fright of needing to pee took the edge off and popko had to work at it again to get the younger boy squirming on the ground as the rush of energy flooded the younger teen and temporarily knocks him out.

Popko felt max's cock firing his watery juices shooting in his mouth, once his cock subsided he promptly spat the semen to the ground. It was only than that he came to his senses and realize what he done and he was disgusted with himself. He fooled around with his younger friend and he participated in a homosexual activity despite being straight.

Looking in the direction that the twins was last seen at, he saw that they were gone. Checking in on max he saw that he was coming too. Now he just had to ensure max stays quiet, hunt down the twins and blackmail them if need be with their incestial relationship to keep their mouths shut.

No one must know what he did or the fact he enjoyed every second of it till he remembered he liked girls.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	4. The Beginning of Jackson

Chapter 4 – The Beginning of Jackson's Training

It was nearing their date and Jackson was nervous. He had received a text from Lola asking him to show up two hours early so they can "do stuff". This was- Jackson knew- a test to ensure that he was ok with their agreed arrangement which he was... kind of. He would be more thrilled if he could mentally and physically prepare himself.

It wasn't just the aspect that he be bottoming for Lola in the foreseeable future that had him nervous but first date jitters and appearing naked for the first time ever in front of a girl. He hoped that Lola would be fair and undress for him, if not he planned to complain no way would he allow her to walk all over him, the line has to be drawn somewhere.

After searching his drawers for clean clothes he searched and sniff those on the floor till he had a reasonable outfit to wear on their date. Deciding on a shower he made his way to the bathroom which luckily was available, he locked the door than undress, set the temperature and water pressure how he liked it then stepped in.

He washed his hair than his chest then proceeded further down as he was washing his cock he forgot all about cleaning as he was pleasuring himself. Imagining Lola naked in the shower with him her breast and pussy within his sight for the first time each of his hands on each breast, the warmth they give off. Kissing her as he teased her nipples and her gasp of pleasure from that act.

Her hands touching him down for the first time, her disbelief of how big and hard he is, her concern about taking it in her pussy or ass as she stroke his cock.

Her beautiful sleek hair wet from the shower head, the water running down her nude form just like his gaze as he mentally debated on sucking on her breast or feasting on her pussy. While he was fantasying about her the soapsuds was acting as lubricate as he stroke his cock. In his fantasy he took half a step forward, his hand lifted her breast so her nipple was directly facing him as bent forward to kiss it before he played with it.

Her excitement made her speed up in her movement the soap assisting but also hindering as her hands slipped several off of his cock from the rapid movement. His mouth like his orgasm drew near with each passing seconds, he wanted to hear her groan from his mouth on her breast before he received his bliss. But it wasn't to be as the point of no return strike and his shots rapidly joined the water and was washed away down the drain.

Finishing his shower he got dress and returned to his and Max's room and was surprised to see that Max had not returned. Checking the time he decided to leave after grabbing his wallet, he left.

* * *

Pleased to see the driveway empty Jackson jogged up to the door and checking his appearance and breath one last time rang the doorbell, almost immediately Lola opened the door in a cute outfit that made Jackson mouth dry out, his palms go sweaty and a little life go into his cock.

"Wow, Lola you look amazing." Jackson final said after getting his brain functioning again after staring at her in wonderment. She looked absolutely stunning in her cranberry red combo dress. It was sleeveless, hits just below the knees and fabric belt hang at her waistline.

"You dress up quite nicely yourself stud. Would you like to come in?" Lola replied cheekily.

"Certainly" Walking in Jackson took in the living room, the room looked bigger but that just might because it was tidier than his own.

"Before we go upstairs and start would you like a drink or snack?" Lola asked, her hands nervously playing with the coach head in front of her. Jackson smiled whether the smile was meant to reassure her or just happy that he wasn't alone in the nervous department was up to debate.

"A drink will be great." He answered cringing as his voice wobble.

Lola made no sign of noticing as she instructed him to follow her to the kitchen. Once again he noticed the obvious cleanliness of her place to his own. He didn't live in filth but having seven people and a pet the rooms tend to get a little messy.

"What would you like, we have ice water, milk, orange juice, apple juice, raspberry cordial. So what's your choice of poison?"

"I will have ice water," Jackson replied while seating down on a stool. Lola made Jackson his drink as well as one for herself. Taking a seat next to them, the two drank in silence.

"Jackson..." Lola started. She placed a hand on his knee. "We'll be taking this slow. Neither one of us has done this before. I have an older cousin that has given me some toys. I think today if you are agreeable we both go up to my room and I will get out a rubber dildo. We will both lick and suck on that for a few minutes... perhaps make a game and see who can take more of it down their throat. What do think? Be honest." Lola told Jackson carefully choosing her words.

Thinking it over he couldn't see any real issue as Lola said she would do the same. "That sounds fine but how long will we do this for?" Jackson asked not really wanting to spend too long sucking rubber dildos with his girlfriend.

"That depends" Lola started, leaning forward she whispered in his ear "I was thinking if we make it a game it could be somewhat like a stripping game. Good behaviour..." she trailed off as her hands burrowed under his shirt and up his stomach and played with his erect nubs. "So what do you reckon? Should we turn it into a game?"

Jackson knew that there was no one he could respond without sounding like an idiot, in fact, he was counting his lucky stars that he stroked one out earlier otherwise he would have creamed his pants when she had her hand on his knee. With controlled effort, he nodded his approval and reached out and pulled her onto his lap, when Lola said "oh, my" he kissed her.

He tried to express his love and admiration for her within the kiss, the heat and passion he would show her later if and when he beat her in her little game. The kiss naturally was different than his first one from earlier that day as he was excited that she finally said yes that he failed to be nervous but he still lacked experience. He still lacked that but he had his enthusiasm and passion for the beautiful angel before him.

"Wow Jackson, just wow!" she gasped out when the kiss ended. The kiss was amazing and made her forget his hard member that she can feel beneath her. When she got off her lap and freed her hands from beneath his shirt she couldn't deny giving his cock a quick squeeze.

"Tease!" Jackson replied with a grin.

"If you win your friend will get more attention." She shot back.

"So what limitations are there to these rewards?" Jackson asked, his mind going through all sorts of activities and positions they could do once he claimed his reward.

"Hmm, I guess some touching for us both. One of us gets or receive oral sex, winners choice. That be all. Don't want us to take to long as I got to whoop your ass on our date as well."

"Oh please, you may beat me sucking rubber dicks but I'm a master at mini golf," Jackson said hopping off the stool.

"Well let's start this game already so I can start beating you at the next." Lola retorted.

"So which way to your room?"

* * *

Once the teens reach Lola's room she locked the door to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted than retrieve a bag stashed away in her closet while Jackson examined her room, it suited her he thought as he sat down on her bed. She unzipped the bag and peered inside than reached in and pulled out a 6-inch dildo which she threw onto his lap and then pulled out a 7-inch one.

"I know that I will feel self-conscious doing this in front of you while you watch so I thought we do this at the same time," Lola explained as she sat down next to him.

The two fondle their respective dildos that strangely enough was blue for Jackson and pink for Lola. Jackson traced the veins on his while he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel entering him. Lola, meanwhile, had similar thoughts but they differ in the regard that she was wondering if he would chicken out. Neither knew what to say.

Lola had played with both dildos before but not down there as she wanted her hymen intact for her first serious boyfriend. Since she had sucked on it in the past she decided to take the lead and brought the pink one closer to her mouth, giving it a brief caress first she got to work and trace one of the veins on hers with her tongue starting from the base (end) till the head of the toy. Jackson "subtly" watched before hesitantly doing the same.

Mimicking Lola his tongue traced every vein on the blue dildo and now both teens had their tongues swirling on the heads of each toy, Lola wanted to straddle Jackson's lap and take hold of his dildo and face fuck him with it, but didn't dare. She refined herself by moving her hands up her dress and begin playing with her clitoris.

Jackson surprising was enjoying himself. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that Lola was playing with herself right next to him or how easy this was. He didn't even have to consciously think about the task, in fact, he found it easier to allow his mind to wonder. Stripping Lola out of the dress, rubbing the dildo down her semi-nude form. Taking her bra off and slid the dildo between her breast, stroke it while capturing her mouth in a kiss like the one they had in the kitchen. Unconsciously he began to rub himself with his free hand.

The two lost in the moment gradually went further and further down on their respective toys. Soon enough Lola was bobbing up and down and taking 4 inches but still descending while Jackson was in the lead with half an inch more down his throat. His eyes down to Lola's arm watching her play with herself beneath her dress unaware that Lola was fixated on his mouth in the fascination of how much he was taking.

Removing her hand from her pussy she brought it to her mouth and exchanged it with the dildo. She licked her fingers clean from her juices and Jackson who watched her hand like a hungry predator moaned at her action and took an extra inch so he was now swallowing 5 and a half inches without realizing it. Wanting to encourage him she decided to allow him to win and grabbed his arm and pull out the rest of the dildo.

"Let's see who won," Lola said by way of explanation.

The pink (7 inches) and blue (6 inches) dildo side by side they position so the visible saliva was the starting point to ensure fairness, Lola they saw was sucking 4 inches while Jackson's one stuck out an extra 1 and a half inches. He didn't want to brag about being able to suck more, as what straight guy would? He was unable to resist sprouting a grin off his face as he remarked about his reward.

"So what will it be?" Lola asked, hoping he asked her to stroke him or to suck him off. She would love to take a real cock into her mouth and to taste his hot spunk.

Taking her into his arm he pressed up to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I very much would like to see your naked breast, to hold it and take them into my mouth." A solemn Jackson requested.

Lola felt her panties get a little more soak with the idea of exposing her breast to her boyfriend for the first time and to allow him to fondle her embarrass and excite her in equal measure. "Ok" she mumbled as she fumbled to take the dress off, Jackson stopped her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He told her.

"No I do want to it's just that, well... I never showed off my girls before and what if you don't like them?" Lola asked fearfully.

Jackson still had her wrapped in his arms his cock easily felt by her that seemed to twitch at words.

"I have always wanted to see all of you and I doubt that when the opportunity comes that I will find myself disappointed with the reality compared with the fantasies that I cooked up daily."

Looking deeply into his eyes to see his sincerity she gave a nod and asked Jackson to help her get the dress off. Getting the dress of took longer than it should as Jackson unintendedly was a hindrance but eventually she was left in just a bra and panties. Jackson committed himself to burning the image to his memory. Turning her back to him she asked him to help unhook her bra. Again he was all thumbs but soon that too was removed.

Turning around slowly Jackson saw the most wonderful breast, beautifully curved with delectable nubs on them. Slowly almost hesitantly slow he reached out and grabbed them, warm but firm but not as hard as he thought they would be. Giving each a squeeze first he bent to start sucking on her nipple, but before he could start Lola stopped him.

"Let's get comfortable on the bed."

Lola practically nude crawled onto the bed, while not intended Jackson saw it as being seductive and drooled at the sight. Seeing him Lola laughed.

"Are you going to just stand drooling or claim your prize?"

With haste he ran and jumped on the bed, Lola found herself bouncing till Jackson pinned her down.

"Now where were we?" he asked staring down at her with affection.

"I believe you were just about to start sucking on my tit."

Jackson couldn't help but kiss her first. The kiss unlike previous ones was rushed and clumsy as he was eager to get to his prized, once he finished with her mouth he moved on to her neck careful as to not leave a hickey from the neck he moved to her right breast and kiss and lick his way down to her erect nub.

The left breast was not abandoned however as his fingers rubbed, pinch and squeezed it. Lola moans quickly filled the room which was music to Jackson's ear who wasn't too sure of what he was doing, switching to the left breast he began his onslaught anew as he devoured it while his hands started their work on the wet and tender breast.

Lola was on cloud nine as her girls was getting played with, her fingers was playing with her clitoris adding extra pleasure to what Jackson was bestowing upon her. Never before had she had pleasure from three different areas as she was experiencing at the moment, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Oh god, please don't stop," Lola said as she grabbed Jackson down and force more of her breast into his mouth. Jackson surprised ended up brushing his teeth against her flesh, Lola gasp and shook as her orgasm strike her suddenly.

Pulling off he looked down at her in concern, noticing the unintended hickes on both breasts he would have felt pride if he knew she was going to be ok with it.

"Are you ok?" concerned evident in both his voice and eyes.

"That was bloody amazing." She replied after recovering her breath.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Here" she offered him her fingers with her juices visible in the light.

"Is that?"

"It is" Lola replied, moving her fingers to his unresisting mouth.

Gently closing his mouth around her digits he sucked her fingers clean.

"Now that you been rewarded get out," Lola ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Jackson asked confused.

"I need to change my panties as they are a little too soaked for my liking." She explained as she pushed him out to change.

"You can come back in and help me undress after I put a new one on." She furthered explained as she closed the door in his face.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	5. Max and Taylor

Author Note

Sorry for the long wait. I did start a while ago on this chapter then started writing an second chapter for Twin's Exploration then stopped writing that for a Bunk'd story and well... I was terrible! lol. Now **S.R Fiction** refuses to edit my work now so I will learn and grow as a writer so for the moment you will have to suffer from tenses error and potentially other mistakes of mine. I am excited new episode will or are available today. You don't want to read about this and keen to start the story.

Chapter 5 - Max and Taylor

After leaving Popko eleven-year-old Max and his dog, Cosmo Fuller headed back home. Max wasn't planning on staying there for too long, just drop of Cosmo and call his frenemy to find out where he was.

Filling up Cosmo water dish he went inside made himself a drink and looked for his Aunt Steph to ask permission to use the phone and get permission to play with Taylor. Aunt Steph was not too hard to find as he located her in the living room playing with his younger brother Tommy.

"Yeah, you can call your friend and play with him. Be back home in two hours. Jackson is home and studying in your room if you want to go up and see him before you go." Steph said answering his two requests, before returning her attention once more to Tommy.

Max looked up at the ceiling debating on whether to go up there. Not be the polite thing to do, as well as to inquire about his day however if he was indeed studying he would need his help and he wanted to rub Taylor smug face on what he just learned. His thoughts pictured him rubbing his cock against his face, he promptly turned around before his aunt catch sight of his growing cock.

"Thanks, Aunt Steph I call him now and be back within 2 hours," Max said while heading towards the kitchen.

"Love you" Steph called out to his retreating form.

"Love you too." He replied over his shoulder.

* * *

Taylor was at home and was playing handball by himself while he waited for Max to arrive. He asked Max to play with him, who checked his watched and saw he still had plenty of time to beat him and to get him to suck his dick. On the way over he was wondering how it will feel to have a cock in his mouth. But he knew he like a mouth on his cock so he would rather have Taylor sucking him first before he sucked Taylor.

"Ok" Max replied, "But if I beat you, you will have to do everything I say for the next hour, no matter what."

Taylor's eyebrows rose at this. "And if I win, you do anything I say?"

Max really wanted to show Taylor this and didn't want to do his chores or homework, so he shook his head no. "If you win I will do to you what I would get you to do to me." Max was pleased with this response; it will intrigue, frustrate and throw him off the game. Victory will surely be his.

Max won.

"Best out of three!" Taylor protested after losing the game. Whatever Max had planned he rather be on the receiving end of it.

"You're on" An excited Max responded after checking on the time once more.

"Why're you checking on the time?" Taylor asked taking a swig of water afterward.

"Got a curfew" Max answered with a slight blush.

"Let's continue then," Taylor said ignoring that remake. He bounces the ball, before hitting it towards the wall.

The game was fierce as neither of the eleven-year-olds gave the other an inch, but a victor there had to be, and Max regretted agreeing to best out of three as Taylor won the second round.

"I just realized something. How would I know that you hold up your end of the bargain by doing whatever you have planned for me, for me? You could swap it out for something less humiliating."

"I wouldn't do that!" Max was insulted by the very concept of his word not being trustworthy.

"Sure you wouldn't. Just tell me what you have planned and I won't have any doubts that I was cheated out of my reward."

"No" Max responded looking around the front yard. Pedestrians were walking up and down the street. Neighbours tending the gardens and most importantly Taylor currently does not know the excitement of having a cock in his mouth, if there was any, but Popko did seem to enjoy it so there must be some fun in the activity of it.

"Deals off than. Let's just go to my room and play some Wii before you have to go?" Taylor responded hoping Max will cave and tell him what he wanted to know.

Max was thinking fast for a solution to their dilemma and believed he found one. "I will write it down. When I win we go up to your room, and you do as I say, I will even show you the paper as proof. If by some miracle you won the next round I hand the paper over to you." Max was thrilled with his brilliant solution.

Taylor was stalling from answering by drinking some more water between their game. He was curious as to what Max has planned, but without knowing what it is, he agreed to something why outside his comfort zone. He watched Max drinking his water. Just how far can he trust his frenemy, are they more friends or enemies?

"You might as well just tell me instead of pulling all this cloak and dagger shit; you have no chance of beating me." 'Strange,' Taylor thought. 'I thought for sure that will get a rise out of him.' Who usually couldn't swear around him.

Max went inside his friend's house, followed by Taylor who brought the water bottles but he wanted to make sure Max didn't pull a fast one and write two notes and exchanged one for another depending on who ended up winning, he would have if it were him. Max did just wrote the one note and pocketed it after going to great lengths to ensure that Taylor couldn't read it over his shoulder. Taylor placed the empty water bottles in the kitchen as Max wrote and "discreetly" waited for him to finish before the two went outside for the final game.

Back and forth the ball bounce between the pavement, wall and their hand the game picked up speed and Taylor contemplated on cheating by pushing or tripping Max but the bloody ball was zipping back and forth there was no chance on doing so while making it look like a genuine accident. The boys who were both fits from their weekly game of racquetball started to huff and puff as they ran about.

Taylor saw the ball and raced towards it his hand outstretched, his fingers aligned with the ball than his palms, his hand swung and made contact with it, he watched with a heavy heart as it traveled through the air and hit the wall without bouncing on the ground first, he lost and to Max!

Both boys were panting from the grueling game; Max watched Taylor squatting down with his hands on his knees as he catches his breath. It will be difficult to get him onboard, but he knew he would enjoy it, after all, he did.

"So show me the note." Taylor panted.

"Can't you just take me on my word?" an annoyed Max asked.

"I could but I won't" he retorted.

"Fine... But... Don't overreact as too what you're about to read." hesitatingly he handed over the note, fearful that his exclamation might bring his parents running over to see what was wrong.

Taylor took the note with one hand while the other remained on his knee, Max was able to hear still him breathing, but he was facing down as he read it preventing Max from observing his reaction to what was written.

Taylor was still winded to make much of noise to have his parents rushing over, the list of demands was relatively short. The two of them will get nude, and Taylor will lick and kiss Max all over, mostly at his neck, nipples, and cock. Afterwards, he was to suck his cock. Overall it wasn't anything he hasn't done before, except perhaps for one thing. He wasn't sure what Max meant by cock, but he liked the final sentence which was why he didn't fly into a rage... yet. He hated to reveal his ignorance, but he had to ask what a cock was.

Once more Max's eyes looked about, and he felt uncomfortable saying it where he might be overheard.

"I show you once we fulfill the first instructions."

Taylor put the rubber ball they were playing with away in their garage and informed his parents that they would be playing his Wii system in his room.

Max entered his room first, and Taylor followed, when he turned around after locking his door he frowned seeing that Max hasn't started undressing yet.

"Well, aren't you going to undress?" he questioned his quest.

"You lost, so you have to get naked first." He wondered if Taylor was bigger and hairier like Popko was. He hoped not.

Taylor was not feeling comfortable with the situation stalled, explaining his actions was to prevent his parents from attempting to come into the room. He turned on his tv set than his game console, music started playing, and he knew a demo would beginning every few minutes. Now his parent's won't hear the kissing and sucking noises over the noise or question his explanation on what the two are up too. However, he couldn't stall any longer and begun to undress.

The look of smugness and something else in Max's eyes unnerved the Asian boy, so he stared at his clean floor as he removed his shirt, unlike Max once the top was off he let it fall to the ground. He knew Max was a neat freak who is probably itching to pick it up, fold it and place it securely in an out of way spot, or at the very least dump it in the laundry basket.

Max thoughts were not on this. However, he didn't even flinch as the top left Taylor's hand and descended to the ground. He was staring at the smooth, hairless, lean form of his rival. His tiny nubs that he seen in the change rooms now seemed to be calling out to be licked, sucked and played with. By this point, Max's three inches was hard and ready to explore Taylor's virgin mouth.

Annoyed at himself for being in this situation and unable to get a rise for his discarded shirt he sat down on his arse and started undoing his shoelaces.

"Since I am now naked from the waist up are you going to join me now?"

Max saw that Taylor was angry and while he would have liked to get him completely naked he decided to let him have a little victory now, or he might regret it further down the road. He shudders while imagining Taylor "accidentally" biting his cock; he too started undressing focussing on his upper body.

Taylor kicked off his shoes then peeled off his socks; he chose to wait for Max to catch up with him before removing his pants and briefs. Max felt excited knowing what was to come as soon he will have another mouth on his cock and sometime after that, that orgasm feeling again. Hopefully, it wouldn't knock him out. Suddenly he felt a little scared wondering what Taylor might do if he was to fall unconscious.

Taylor was nude, covering his modesty with his hands, while he waited for Max to be completely naked also, Max surprised him by not being embarrassed when he removed his last item of clothing. He gave an exaggerated stretch, showing his boyhood that wasn't small and floppy but was an impressive size and stuck out. Much like his one used to get when he was dating Rose, and they played the "show me yours, I'll show you mine" game.

"So what's a cock?" Taylor asked while studying his frenemy nude form. He was very much like Taylor without a hair on his entire body, excluding his head of course. The only real difference that Taylor saw was Max's boyhood with his sticking out, bigger and having skin while he does not.

"This is," Max said proudly grabbing hold of his privates and begin fondling it.

Taylor watched him as he played with himself, mainly as the foreskin roll back and forth exposing or covering the head of his boyhood. He wondered why he has one and between them who was bigger. His own started to harden as he watched Max, surprising him as he thought it would only happen when he sees a naked girl.

"Say, Max, how would you like another competition?"

"What type of competition?" Max asked with suspicion.

"Who is bigger," he responded then with some hesitation removed his hands and showed Max what he had between his legs.

Max's eyes flickered between his harden cock and Taylor he was unaware that he was just starting to get hard. "What does the winner get?" he wondered doubt evident in his voice.

"I did lose so that I will lick and kiss you all over, but if I win, you suck me first, then I will do you, after all, I did lose the game and all, then you suck me a second time. You win then I suck you first, then you do me, and I suck you for a second time. Agree?" He too took hold of himself and started mimicking Max.

Max's mouth was salivating at sight, his cock did seem to be bigger he thought as his eyes roamed between the two cocks, overall to him, it was a win-win situation, he will get sucked three times today.

Popko being the first to suck him or just the twice, once by Popko and once by Taylor, still not bad of an achievement.

"OK" Max replied as he decided to just go with it. "Where do you keep your ruler?" Max asked as his eyes roamed about the, what he considered, messy room.

"Pfft, who needs a ruler when we can just do this." Declared Taylor as he invaded Max personal space and positioned his pride and joy next to that of his frenemy. His hand gripped and stroked both members as he attempted to "position them just right for measuring."

"Oh lord almighty that feels nice" Max moaned, he wanted to do something for Taylor other than letting him do all the work, so he did the only thing he could do with his limited knowledge and gently bite and sucked on the other boy's neck.

"Urgh" cried out Taylor as he subconsciously thrust poking his cock against the flat and undeveloped body of Max, Max owned cock ended up poking and rubbing against his own. Both boys sigh in pleasure with the unexpected pleasure, though Max was concerned and questioned if he bit down or hurt him with his action.

Learning otherwise the two decided to continue grinding their cocks against each other stomachs later; both were eager to get blown by the other, and luck was smiling down on Taylor who had half an inch more on Max.

Max dropped down to his knees as he eyed Taylor cock, while Taylor might have been delaying the inevitable Max was studying his first cock. Like him one testicle hand down lower than the other, Taylor also like him had no hair while the twins he saw had some above their pricks. As he studied it, he began to take a whiff of the pheromones that it gave off and Max gladly surrounded to the hypnotic allure and started sucking on the lowest of his buddies balls.

Immediately Taylor started moaning, and his hands gripped Max head for support. He can feel Max tongue on his ball sack, and the suction caused a mind blown, he never imagined such pleasure was possible. Just as he felt he could remove his hands and support his own weight once more, Max has moved onto his next testicle and knew such actions would be foolish on his part, as his knees started to buckle from the intensity of pleasure. He was forced to bite his bottom lip to prevent crying out as he doubted his game system was loud enough to drown it out.

Max was happily sucking away and decided to switch back and forth each time he felt Taylor's hand inches away from his head. He wondered how many guys were in the know about this activity and why it was not more well known. Now Max had experienced in the receiving and giving end, and both sides were simply – awesome. He pitied any male that has not yet partaken of this fun. As he let the testicle out of his mouth, he had a thought and opening his mouth a little wider took both in at once.

"Shit" gasp Taylor who was not expecting such action.

If he could Max would have smirked; he hoped that Taylor would give as much effort when it's his turn. Returning to the task at hand Max used his tongue to roll the two balls about in his mouth as he started sucking.

Taylor mind eerily started to follow the same path that Max just had, not even the few fooling around with Rose came close to achieving what he was feeling at this particular time. Granted all they did was touching and kissing, no oral beneath the waist.

Knowing that time was precious and that he was the winner of the first game, Max forced himself to stop with difficulty and immediately Taylor started whining however he settled down somewhat when Max started stroking him. As Max's hand worked its way up and down his cock, he wondered if it hurt his skin being stretched by it not having the extra skin they he has, more importantly for him any why will he possibly be able to get it all the way in his mouth? He hates to admit it, but he doubts that such a task be easy to achieve.

With time running out before his curfew, the young boy decided to lick his friend's dick before attempting to take it on.

Whimper and sighs could be heard that turned to slurping and groans as Max summoned his nerves and took the hard meat into his mouth. His fears were justified as he only got half of it comfortably in his mouth, the inches that couldn't fit were covered with his saliva in little time.

Simply having his balls played was a lot for Taylor, having his cock sucked was more than he could handle and just like when Rose was stroking him Taylor felt that familiar feeling that told him that the best sensation was soon approaching. He was welcoming that sensation and fighting against the need to push Max furthering down on his cock. The feeling was building up, and he feared his lip would start bleeding from being bitten on to hard. Ever so closer it came as he rocked back and forth in Max's mouth who was still enthusiastically bobbing his head as he slurped away on his meal.

Taylor reached the point of no return and wanted to shout out his excitement as he reached his climax but restrained himself. His cock liked Max with Taylor fired blanks as his body experienced its latest orgasm. Max unaware of his lost of protein was bewildered as Taylor as his frenemy pulled him off his cock.

"It's time for me to do you." He panted as a way of explanation, not wanting to say he was feeling a little tender down below.

Max stood up with a massive grinned on his face as Taylor prepare himself. Unable to stand the grin he refused to look him in the eye as he started kissing Max on the neck, his tongue like his hand never leaving contact as he slowly progressed further down on his friend. He enjoyed licking and sucking on the erect nipple and chose to treat the other with the same treatment before continuing his descent. His hands caress his flesh as it roamed aimlessly around.

Drooping down on his knees he made out with Max's navel as his hands moved up and down the other boy's legs before taking hold of his excited cock. He always imagined a scene similar to this, but instead of Max he was servicing Rose and making her feel good, not Max, never him!

Resigned to his fate he started copying what he did to him, as he enjoyed it and had no real idea what he was doing. Max tried to show without saying as such that he was made of firmer stuff then Taylor and refused to support himself by grabbing hold of either Taylor's head or shoulder's. However, when it comes time for Taylor to go down on his shaft, he couldn't help himself but grab hold as he squealed with delight at the returned feeling of getting blown hit him once more.

Taylor was enjoying himself, not as much as he did on the receiving end but well enough to be the donor or the recipient in any future activities. With time against them and wanting another blowjob before Max had to leave Taylor decided to use a trick that Rose used to use against him to get him to bliss sooner, and his hands made their way around Max and started playing with his ass.

Max did not know what he was in for as his butt cheeks were being played with and as one hand started to burrow into his crack and his fingertips teased his hole… Well, that was enough for the middle Fuller son to reach his peaked. Taylor was disappointed that his fingers couldn't even begin to wiggle about inside his friend. Rose finger's always found this one spot that made him see stars, and he wanted to find out if Max has that spot also.

Once more the boy's swapped positions and Max eyeing Taylor wet and once more hard cock. He decided to experiment with playing with Taylor's ass as he played with his privates, surely it can be played with while he rolled his balls about inside his mouth. That is what the 11-year-old ended up doing with his nose rubbing against the shaft. It never dawned on him to try and force his fingers to penetrate his friend till Taylor pleaded for him to do so and to find some spot.

Max forced one finger in and moved it about a little; he needed to be prompted by Taylor to withdraw it a bit and move his finger back in, while still seeking this mystery spot. It proved too much to suck on his balls and finger his friend, so he moved on to kissing his shaft than bobbing up and down his cock. It was much easier he quickly discovered.

Taylor was baffled with Max. In many ways, he seemed more experienced than him, but in one area where they should be equals, he was lacking. Just what has Rose and he been up too? He wondered before moaning in pleasure as Max found that spot.

"That's it." He gasps as he feared Max would lose it in his search in seeking it.

Max sustained in hitting his friend's prostate as he continued blowing him but wanted to stop, not because he grew sick of it but due to wanting to see his finger move in and out of his buddy as he hit that one spot that made him moan constantly. Leaving his finger in so not to lose that area he stopped and begun to crawl under his friend's legs and almost topple him over who naturally was not expecting it.

"What are you doing Max?" he demanded after his stumble.

"I honored our bargain and sucked you twice; I just need to see what the big deal is back here," Max replied as he moved his finger out then back in. "Should I try adding a second finger?" Max wondered out loud.

"Yeah" Replied Taylor believing Max was asking his permission.

Max removed his hand and stared at his hand and the hole it was just in. He pondered which two fingers will be best to use before deciding on his index and ring finger. His fingers were squeezed real nicely as they made their way inside his friend once more searching for that one area. Max was fascinated with the ordeal as it seemed like his friend's ass didn't want to give up his fingers with his withdrawal of his hand.

Max other hand was busy stroking himself while Max's tongue wanted to taste Taylor's sweat and skin again. Giving his buttocks a chaste kiss to see what sort of reaction he will receive and getting no negative one as Taylor was too lost in his own pleasure he went back and kissed it once more adding tongue this time.

With two fingers moving in and out of him hitting that lovely spot within him the fact that he just came not that long ago was redundant as he felt his orgasm approaching once more, his hands grab hold of his straining member as he helped it reach its goal in releasing his pent-up pleasure.

Max was leaving hickeys on Taylor's behind every time he moved back to that cheek he focus on unmarked flesh, unintentionally progressing towards his crack but not yet willing to have his tongue explore that area. His fingers were beginning to tire before his mind register that Taylor was feeling that special pleasure and with renewed energy continued to pound that area with his fingers to assist his friend in receiving the best one yet. His own hand is moving up and down his own length in the desire to achieve his own before returning home to a full house where he won't get any privacy to attain said goal.

Taylor drooped down on all fours as he panted from his ordeal while Max got an eye full of his empty hole winking at him as his fingers slipped out with Taylor's saw the hickies and how the blemishes on both cheeks were drawing closer to the said hole. He will need to speak to Popko about guy's asses and what pleasures could be found with them. He also wondered how his older friend's sweat and skin tasted as he licked his lips before his own orgasm took over his body for another round of bliss.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I know it's been awhile since I updated this. I will like to get my other stories up to five chapters or completed. It definitely will get updated!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
